1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction form plug of simple yet highly effective construction which is designed for securely nailing extension members to construction forms. More particularly, it is concerned with a form plug presenting a plug end adapted to snugly fit within the form, a flange, and structure defining nail-receiving bore centrally disposed within the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction forms are widely used for the purpose of pouring foundations and basement walls and the like. It often happens that the form is not tall enough for the desired wall height. For example, an eight feet six inch wall may be desired, yet the form is only eight feet tall. Rather than connecting a second form on top of the first in order to increase the effective pouring height, a less cumbersome method is often used, namely to use construction boards on an ad hoc basis, such as a two by twelve. This method is not only less cumbersome --it is cheaper, simpler and more cost effective. Holes are provided in the top of the forms for the connection of additional forms thereon, and these are the holes used to attach boards and the like on an ad hoc basis.
Different methods of achieving incremental, additional height to construction forms have been used. One method is to use metal extension members manufactured for that very purpose. These members have shafts adapted to fit into the form holes, there typically being four holes along the form. While this is a relatively effective method of achieving additional height, it is a relatively costly method. Duplex nails are sometimes used to attach boards on top of forms, but are impractical in that they require the drilling of a second hole in close proximity to any form hole used, due to the fact that each duplex nail has two nail shafts in close proximity. Crab clips employ a C-shaped geometry, wherein the bight of the C engages the top of the form, with the legs of the C exhibiting a gripping action on either side of the top of the form. A plate-like member extends upwardly from the bight to provide a site for horizontally driving a nail into the board. Cap clips, finally, provide a base plate which engages the top of the form, a shaft extending downwardly therefrom through the form hole with a wedge being inserted through the shaft so as to securely fix the cap clip to the form. As with the crab clip, the cap clip has an upwardly extending flange providing a site for receiving a nail to be driven horizontally into the board.
The problem with these devices is that they have limited durability for reuse and extraction from the form is somewhat problematic. What is needed is a device which provides a secure site for driving a nail into the board but with the device being durable, reusable and low in cost.